There are many pet-play apparatuses for interactive use between a pet and its owner utilizing a crop-lash-toy design approach. Pet-play apparatuses of this type stimulate the hunting and pouncing instincts and are most often used with small carnivorous pets, such as cats, ferrets, toy dogs, and the like.
Conventionally, such pet-play apparatuses are manufactured using string, twine, elastic cordage, monofilament line, picture wire, or other string-like materials as the lash. This poses several inherent dangers to the pet.
When a lash is formed of a string-like material, the pet may chew and ingest this material. Once ingested, this material can bind in the pet's intestines, resulting in intestinal distress, or even death. This is especially true of cats, which instinctively chew, sever, and ingest the lash.
Additionally, the chewing of some of these materials, especially monofilament line and picture wire, may chip or otherwise damage the pet's teeth, especially the carnassial teeth, may produce gomphiasis, and may lacerate the gingiva. All such conditions are injurious and/or unpleasant for the pet and potentially expensive for the owner.
Also, the pet may become entangled in the lash during play. This entanglement may cut off the flow of blood to a portion of the body or, if around the neck, may cut off the flow of air. A pet so entangled will typically panic, exacerbating the entanglement. If not freed, the pet may be strangled or risk permanent injury or death from loss of blood flow.
Many such pet-play apparatuses use an attachment device in the form of a clip, ring, or button to attach the lash to the suspended toy. This is especially true of those pet-play apparatuses where the toy is separable from the lash and may be used as an independent toy for solo use by the pet. In such an attachment device, the clip, ring, or button is often made of a hard plastic or metal.
Such devices may be bitten or chewed free or may simply break free during play. Furthermore, chewing of plastic devices may distort and break off pieces thereof, often leaving sharp edges and corners. Ingestion of these devices or portions thereof exposes the pet to several dangers. Choking may occur if the size, inflexibility, shape, and/or sharp edges of the object inhibit swallowing. Blockage, laceration, and/or perforation of the esophagus, stomach, or intestines may occur, especially if the object or object portion has sharp edges or points. Peritonitis may occur as a complication of perforation. Since many plastics and metals are either inherently toxic or produce toxic substances when exposed to acids (i.e., digestive fluids), poisoning is a distinct possibility. In addition, biting or chewing an attachment device formed of metal or hard plastic may chip or otherwise damage the pet's teeth, especially the laniary and carnassial teeth, may produce gomphiasis, and may lacerate the gingiva. All such conditions are unpleasant, injurious and/or possibly fatal to the pet. The correction of such conditions, where possible, is potentially expensive for the owner.
What is needed, therefore, is a pet-play apparatus of the crop-lash-toy type that is formed of materials that are not potentially injurious to the pet.
Many pets rapidly tire of the simple crop-lash-toy apparatus. It is therefore desirous that additional stimulation be provided. This additional stimulation extends the period of pet interest, thereby allowing for a more thorough workout for the pet and a marked increase in enjoyment for both the pet and the pet owner.
Also, pets often catch the toy of a conventional crop-lash-toy apparatus. When caught, the toy is subject to clawing and/or chewing, which markedly reduces the useful life of the toy. This is especially true of cats, as their natural instinct is to arrest movement of their prey through the use of their claws and teeth. It is therefore desirous that the toy be easily replaced without necessitating replacement of the entire apparatus.